


Bee Mine

by Stardreamt



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Stiles meets Newt from Maze Runner





	Bee Mine

Stiles woke up in the woods as he often did on Wednesdays. He brushed leaves and dirt off his capri boxers and stood up. He stretched in the light of morning filtering in through the trees. The breeze felt good on his skin. It was going to be a good day. He called Lydia.  
“The woods again?” she asked from the phone.  
“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I’ll be home in a bit.” Stiles could hear Lydia smile through the phone. “What is it?”  
She sighed happily. “I was just thinking about Scott getting hit by a bus.”   
The image made Stiles grin, too. “That would be lovely.”  
“Anyway,” she said, “hurry home.”  
“Bye,” he said.  
“Bye.”

He started walking through the woods until he heard footsteps behind him. When he stopped, they stopped. When he walked, they walked.  
Stiles spun around. “Who’s there?!?!?”  
A tall little boy with red hair and a bee on his shoulder was looking back at him. “Thomas?”  
Stiles scrunched his forehead. “I’m Stiles. I know Thomas, though.”  
The little boy walked forward, shifting to a short, green-haired cartoon for a second before shifting back to human. “You know Thomas?!”  
Stiles nodded. “What did you just do with your body?”  
“Nothing really,” the little boy said. “I’m just a wererealboy. It means I can shift to a cartoon sometimes.”  
“I know what it means,” Stiles said, looking off into the distance like a sergeant general colonel captain nunchuck daddy sensei war veteran remembering World War 17. “I was a wererealboy for some time.”  
“What happened?” the little boy asked cautiously.  
Stiles didn’t look back from his distant stare. “My girlfriend helped me make the potion to turn me back.”  
“Well you know you can never fully get rid of it,” the boy said.  
Stiles whipped his head to the small child. “What?!”  
The infant shrugged. “You must have some lingering powers.”  
“I do,” Stiles said. “I can sense things sometimes and I’m still a pretty could step dancer.”  
“My name’s Newt,” the fetus said. “But when I’m in my wererealboy form I go by the name Ferb Fletcher.”  
“You named him?” Stiles asked.  
Newt nodded. “And you’re Stiles, right?”  
Stiles nodded. “I don’t have a name for my cartoon self.”  
“You don’t need one,” Newt shrugged, shifting for a second again.  
“Can you not control it?” Stiles asked.  
“I can,” Newt said, “but I like to go back and forth to truly show the real me, ya know.”  
“I get it.”  
Newt sat on the ground. “So you said you’ve seen Thomas?”  
Stiles sat beside him. “He was at our thanksgiving dinner.”  
“Ah, he really loves his food, doesn’t he.”  
“He ate all our leftovers.”  
“Sounds like him,” Newt, well Ferb now, said. He’d completely animated himself.  
“I can’t still do that, can I?” Stiles asked.  
“Only if you believe hard enough,” Ferb said. “It can be done.”  
“I can’t do it,” Stiles said. “I give up.”  
“Give up?!?” Ferb exclaimed. “Give up?!? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes, but that day is not today! The day may come when our favorite reptile may be lost from our memories and his enduring love of mushrooms forgotten, but that day is not today! Today we search! We will search for him in the streets, we will search for him in the trenches, we will search for him in the alleys and the mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land. We'll search for him in the multilevel car parks and municipal recreational facilities. And we few. We happy few. We small band of brothers — and girl from across the street. We shall not cease 'til he is found!”  
“My cartoon form is not a reptile, but that was an amazing speech,” Stiles said, crying from the emotion of the speech.  
Stiles concentrated, thinking of all his favorite cartoons and visualizing himself becoming animated. He was concentrating so hard that his face was turning red and his skin was sizzling and smoking.  
“I can do it,” Stiles said, concentrating even harder until, in a burst of light and colors and the melody line of ABBA’s Dancing Queen, Stiles became animated. He’d shifted for the first time since the party.  
“Woah!” Newt, as himself, exclaimed.  
Stiles looked down at his familiar cartoon features. “Wow.”  
“Good job buddy boy,” Newt said.  
“Thanks for helping me,” Stiles said.  
“Thanks for helping me.”  
“I didn’t help you.” Stiles said, confused.  
Ferb Fletcher stood up and shrugged. “You said he was at your thanksgiving dinner.”  
“And?”  
“After he eats thanksgiving dinner, he always takes a few baths in the Trevi Fountain in Italy. I can go get him now,” Ferb said. “Goodbye.”  
“Wait!” Stiles called. “What is that bee on you for?”  
“This is my husband, Barry B.,” Newt said.  
“I’m Barry, nice to meet you,” the bee said.  
Stiles shook the bee’s little bee hand. “Nice to meet you. I hope you two have a wonderful marriage.”  
“Thank you, Stiles,” Barry B. and Newt said at the same time.  
“Anytime my fellow dudes.”  
“Goodbye,” they said.  
“Goodbye!”  
Stiles went home and immediately told Lydia and showed her how he could still shift. She wasn’t that upset about it because she had decided not to care if they were mortal enemies. They were in love and the stupid rules couldn’t stop them. They were both just happy that they were alive and Scott wasn’t.


End file.
